Roe, Scott, or Both
by AlexCurtis
Summary: This Story about two twin Daytona and Jason Scott and their lives.This story is Rated T to be safe and please Read and Review.
1. Whitey's proposal, Decidsion and Secret

Disclaimer I don't own One Tree Hill. I do own Daytona Scott, Jason Scott, Kris Roe, Kyle Roe and Kevin Roe.

It was another normal day at Tree Hill High. Two kids were sitting at the farthest corner away from the other students, Content in their studies. Nathan and his friends were talking the two "outsiders" in the corner.

Brooke: What's up with those losers?

Peyton: Who cares?

Haley: yea. Nathan where are you going?

Nathan walked over to the two.

Nathan: Hey whatcha doing? (As he sat down)

Day: What do you want Nathan?

Nathan: What's with the attitude?

Jay: You know what the attitudes for. Nathan you don't think we can't hear you and your little friends talk about us.

Day: And in an attempt to embarrass us you come over here.

Lucas was watching the whole situation unfold and decide to come over.

Lucas: Hey guys what's up? (He too sat down)

Day was about to say something but Coach Durham walked in to the room.

Whitey: Scott, Scott.

Lucas & Nathan: Yea Coach.

Whitey: Not you Two, You Two (pointing towards Day and Jay). The three walked into the Gym.

Whitey: Look I need two people to fill the spots on varsity and you two are the best I've seen in along time.

Jay: Day we need the athletics scholarship.

Day: I know let do it. (As I punched fists with my brother)

Whitey: So?

Day: We're in.

Whitey: Great now all I need is just the standard contact information. (Looking at Jason)

Jason bolted out of the coach's office.

Whitey: What's wrong with him?

Day: Um…… I'll be right back (as she ran after Jay)

Day: Jay-Jay come on we knew we were gonna have to tell someone someday. (Regular tone) Jay I'm not ashamed of where we live and the way we live and I though you weren't either. (Lower and sadden tone)

Jay: I'm not Day! So we gonna tell him?

Day: Yea, you ready.

Jay: I guess.

We walked back to the coach' office.

Whitey: Your back.

Day: We have to tell you something Coach.

Jay: But you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Whitey: I promise so shoot.

Jay: okay.

Whitey: What are you two going to tell me?

Day: A secret about us so you will know the truth. (Seriously)


	2. First Practice

_First off if a school only has one basketball team say a boy's basketball team and a girl shows up at the tryout and tries out and has just as much or more skill then a boy at tryout the coach has to put the girl on the team. Before some reviewers email and tell me that it's illegal my Math teacher uses to be a lawyer told me that there have been cases in court where the judges ruled that if there is only team then it's open to any and all students. _

Now chapter Two!

Whitey: okay what is it?

Day: The reason Jay ran out off the room when the contact information was mentioned. We can't give you the information. (Whitey was going to say something but Day continued) We can't give you them because there are no contacts.

Whitey: What?

Day: Coach you know our "father" never wanted us. On our second birthday I woke up like any other normal day. Jay and I walked out of our room to find no one in the house but there was a note saying:_ Daytona and Jason, you two were the worst mistake I've ever made. We hate you two for ruining our lives. From Karen, Kris, Kyle and Kevin Roe._

After reading that we went to the River Court and played one on one for a bit. Then return home to find in demolished.

Whitey: So where have you two been living? (Concerned)

Jay: At the River Court?

Whitey: Oh what about jobs?

Day: Ha we can't get jobs since it required to put where you live to the appreciations and employers short of frown if you put down the Court by the River.

Whitey: Right. We'll work something out but right now suit up for practice.

Day and Jay: Okay, thanks Coach.

Three minutes later the team and cheerleaders were in the gym.

Nathan: What the Hell are those two river rats doing here? (Surprised and trying his best to sound angry)

Whitey: Those two "river rats" as you called them are on the team. (Smirking)

Nathan: Coach you are going to let the team down. (Trying to sound angry still)

Day: Why not the team verses the two of us. Whitey nodded

The game ensued and I was tripled team immediately and Jay was doubled by Jake and a second string that doesn't see much court time. Jay in bounded me with the ball.

Tim: What are you gonna do you get The Tim and the Scott brothers on ya.

Day: Watch and learn Tim. (I faked right then faked left to confuse them. Slipping out of their block. Ending up in a position somewhat a calve stretching. Twisted up right and went on a straight away, shot and scored.

Ten seconds left in the game Nathan has the ball on a fade away and put up the shot it looks good until Day comes up and bangs the ball right against the backboard causing it to hit the ground and the buzzer went off.

Day: Very convincing Nate. (I whisper into his ear as I walked by)

Nathan: Ha-Ha very funny Day.

Day: Just playing Nate.

Brooke: Why are you two acting all buddy-buddy?

Jake: Yea (at the same time as Peyton Haley Tim even Whitey.)

Nate, Luke, Jay and I looked at them and laughed.

Next time:

Find out what's up with Nate, Luke, Jay and Day.

And Day and Jay's First game as Ravens


	3. The Scott Children Meet

Luke: Guys we've known Day and Jay since we were about five.

Haley: How did you guys meet?

Flashback

Deb: Dan I'm taking the boys to the court by the river.

Dan: Why?

Luke & Nate: We going to play basketball.

Dan: Then play in the drive way.

Deb: They can't since the d e rive way is being redone.

Dan: Okay then boys behaves for your mother.

Luke & Nate: K dad.

The three arrived at the River court to see two Five year olds play a fierce game of one on one. The little girl scored the last basket of the game and the two started laughing, then looked up to see three people.

Deb: Hi I'm Deb Scott.

Luke: Lucas Scott

Nate: Nathan Scott

Day: I'm Daytona Scott

Jay: and I'm Jason Scott.

Day: Mrs. Scott who your husband?

Deb: Dan Scott

Day: AH! Dan Scott our dad. I remember my mom talking to my uncles saying why Dan can't just take his other to brats. Which means Lucas and Nathan are our brothers.

Jay, Luke & Nate: COOL!

Nate: Who's older?

Day: That would be Jay and I by 3 months.

Deb: How's your mom?

At the mention of their mother Jay turned and started running. Leaving Nate, Luke and Deb just watch in confuse.

Day: We don't know (said quickly and ran after Jay.) Jay-Jay hold up (I catch up to him he turn and I could see the tears in eyes and pulled him close into a hug.) Shh it okay I know it's hard but we can't do this on our own. Okay.

Jay: Yea.

We walk back to Deb and the boys and filled them the on the reasons why they were confused.

Deb: Then where have you been living?

Day: In about 20 different run down foster home unofficially so the older kids have been beating me up so today we decide to leave and never go back.

For the first time Deb and our brothers finally looked and saw a girl with two black eyes, bruises up and down her body.

Deb: Can to the diner with us.

(Ever since we have been came to the diner everyday.)

Three days later.

Luke: Mom can we go down to the court please?

Deb: Sure I was I was just making something to bring with us.

Nate: Hey Day, Hey Jay

Day: Hey little Brothers, Hey Deb.

Jay: Hey Deb.

Luke: How about little game of Two on Two?

Jay & Day: You're on. (As we punch fist with each other, Pull each other and slide until shoulder to shoulder patting each other on the back.

Nate: Yea let's do it. (Pimping fist with Luke)

End Flashback.

Luke: Brooke, Hales you know when you two get mad at us for breaking dates with because we tell we have family to with.

Brooke: yea.

Nate: We were hanging with our Sister and older Brother.

Peyton: so why do Luke and Nate attack like ass to you?

Day: I take this one guys, we planed it that way.

Tim: Why?

Day: o come on you expect the two rich Scott sibling to be civil with the dirt poor Scott sibling. Yeah well civility isn't incorporated in the Dan Scott gene pool.

Dan: What the Hell are they doing here?

Day: We're on the team now _Dad_. (Smirking)

Dan: Luke and Nate will never stand for that.

Nate: Actually dad we think it's a great idea.

Dad: What! Nathan is serious! Yelled

Luke: Yea he is.

Whitey: Scott!

Day Jay Luke & Nate: Yea

Whitey: Day & Jay your jerseys, Jay your # is 43 and Day your # is 53.

Day: cool ha-ha is it a weird tradition that all the Scotts get jerseys #'s ending with a 3.

Whitey: I guess so now Dan you have to leave cause we've got to get back practice for the game tonight.

Dan: Fine but your letting the Ravens perfect season go down the drain.

Whitey: I high doubt that considering that I've seen those two whip your "two'' boys.

Please Review: Next Chapter The Basketball.


	4. The Ravens V The Warriors

The team arrived at the gym at 6:30 for warm-ups for the game at 7:00.We were going over our plays. When the Bear Creek Warriors came in.

Chad: Looks like we've got some fresh meat. (Look at Day and Jay)

Allen: Yea the Chick will be out as soon as she breaks a nail.

Day: Yea will see about that.

Tim: Ravens on Three.

Tim One….Two…. Three...

Team: RAVEN!

Mouth (announcer): Five seconds left of the half The Raven are up 48 to 24. The Scott sibling equally spread across the board 12 points each.

Now the 12 final second of the game the Warrior had the ball. Day was guarding Chad who had the ball, when Allen came along and basically tickle her.

Whitey: SCOTT!

Day: I'm alright Coach. (Spitting out some blood, and then sprinting after Chad.)

Chad Shot and he along with the rest of the gym. When Day hand slams the ball against the back board. Day rebounded and threw it up the court to Nathan.

Day: Shoot it Nate! (By this time I was at the three point line)

Mouth: Nathan Scott triple teamed passes to Lucas Scott who shoots but misses. Jay rebounded with 5 second puts up the shot and it's good. The Raven win!

After changing we all walked back in to the gym.

Whitey: Scott comes here.

All Scott: what's up coach?

Whitey: Day how your lip?

Day: Ha I'm fine coach.

Nate: Guys party at the beach house. Hey Day, Jay let's go.

Day: Um…I don't know Nate.

Luke: Guys it alright Dad isn't gonna be there and you guys can stay over.

Jay: okay let's go.

At the party.

Brooke: Day, Jay in the kitchen. (as we walked in to the kitchen)

Jay:


	5. At the Party Part 1

Disclaimer: Help is by the Beatles

Brooke: Day, Jay in the kitchen. (As we walked in to the kitchen)

Jay: Hey Brooke.

Peyton: Hey Nate, Luke, Day and Jay. You two ever play I NEVER?

Day: No we never had a drink (glancing over at Jay who nod.) and I don't plan to.

Jay: Yeah either do I.

Peyton: you two are very weird.

Luke: **_PEYTON!_**

Peyton: Are you two sure your high schoolers? (Jokingly)

Day: Why because we don't want to drunk and laid.

Peyton: Afraid you're no good at it. (Still joking)

Brooke: **_PEYTON!_**

Nathan, Luke, Hales, Jake, Jay and Tim looked at Peyton shocked.

Day: I'm out of here. (Starting towards the Door.)

Peyton: Day I………….

Day: **_GO TO HELL PEYTON!_** (Slamming the door and running on to the beach)

Peyton: Jay it was a joke.

Jay: Whatever Peyton you're lucky you're a girl because I'm pissed as hell at you and if you were a guy there would be nothing stopping me from decking you. I've to go find Day. (Right before passing though the door) Peyton thanks for making us feel welcome. (I went down to the beach and spotted Day.) DAY!

Day: Go Away (crying)

Jay: O come on sis it me.

Day: Jay- Jay we lied to Nate, Luke and Deb all those years ago why we left the foster homes.

Jay: I know we did; only told them part of the reason.

Nate: What's the rest of the reason? (We turn around to see Nathan and Lucas a little angry)

Day: Guys rest of the reason is well embarrassing I was raped multiply times. (Her voice wasn't even above a whisper then looked down ashamed with tears streaming down her cheeks.)

Luke: Hey Day come here it okay. (Pulling her into a hug)

Nate: Yea we're pissed at Peyton not you. (With than Luke lifted Jay up and Nate did the same with Day, They started running to the water but tripped.)

Day: Damn it Nate its cold.

Jay: yea Luke.

Nate: we didn't know it was going to be that cold.

Jay: sure Nate. (Rolling his eyes than feeling a splash) Hey!

An hour later of splashing and dunking each other.

Day: Hey guys we should head in before we catch hypothermia.

Jay, Luke and Nate: YEA.

The group walked into the house and saw that the party did pretty much broken up except for Jake, Tim, Haley, Brooke and Peyton.

Jake: Tim come on pull your pants!

Nate: Yea Man. (the four turn from the couch to the voice behind them now focusing on the soaking wet Scotts.)

Haley: What happened to you Guys? (Worried.)

Nate: Relax Hales we were just having fun! (Laughing)

Luke: Hey Cheery could you get us some towels please?

Brooke: Sure thing Broody.

Day: Thanks Brooke. (Smiling)

Brooke: No Problem Day. Here you go (handing them the towels)

Haley: Nate I'll get two pairs of your sweats for Day and Jay.

Day: Haley that not necessary but thank you.

Haley returned with the sweats hand them to Jay and Day.

Haley: Here now go change. (She order)

After we all change and came out to the living room to see that Peyton and Tim had left.

Luke: Tim and Peyton went home.

Day: Are they boyfriend and girlfriend or Friends with Benefits?

Nate: Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jay: Ewww!

Haley: No Kidding.

Jake: So…Um….Day would you go out with me tomorrow?

Day: Sure Jake I'd love to.

Jake: Yea.

Day: Yea.

Brooke: Truth or Dare time.

Though-out the game the reason Peyton get Day so upset came out.

Brooke: Jake Truth or Dare?

Jake: Truth.

Brooke: Do you have a crush; if so how long and who is it?

Jake: Yes, 12 years and Daytona Scott. (Blushing)

Brooke: wow. Day Truth or Dare?

Day: Truth.

Brooke: Same questions.

Day: Yes, 12 years and Jake Jazakski. (Blushing)

Everyone started laughing.

Haley: Let's go to a club.

Nate: WHAT?

Day Jay: yea sure.

The seven of them walked in to a Kuroki club.

Everyone: Haley!

Haley: so who first?

Jake: You Hales.

Haley: No I can't sing.

Brooke: And you think we can? (Pointing around)

Haley: so?

Day: I'll go first.

Jay: Really?

Day: Why not it's for fun right, it not like you'll use it for blackmail? (Now on stage).

Help, I need somebody, Help, not just anybody, Help, you know I need someone, help. When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured, Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me? And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, My independence seems to vanish in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure, I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me. When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured, Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round. Help me, get my feet back on the ground, Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.

The song ended the Whole Club Busted into applauds I smile and walked off stage.

Brooke: Holy Shit Day!

Haley: WOW!

Nate: Hell yea!

Luke: Can't sing my Ass! (Recalling their conversation from a week ago)

Day: Ha-Ha Luke.

Jay: Wait to go Day.

Day: thanks Jay.

Jake: Day looked and sounded totally insanely hot up there & I really wanted to kiss you since that all I could think of while you were up on stage. (All in one breath.)

Day: Wow, Jake first of all take a breathe secondly thank you and nothing stopping you now.

Brooke: Ah Day, there are two Extremely Hot guys calling your name?

Day: Brooke, (turning around) Oh My God Nick, Warrick what are you doing here?

Nick: We moved back to Tree Hill.

Day: Really?

Warrick: Yup and we have a surprise for you.

Day: umm?

Nick: A job with us at the North Carolina Crime Lab.

Day: Cool but what about school? What about the interview?

Grissom: Relax Miss Scott, I'm Gil Grissom it all taken care of and the principal has made exceptions for you, Nick and Warrick on the school rules as answering your cell phones, Coming to school and cutting out early but only work. Plus you will be working Graveyard shift with me as your supervisor. Oh and before I forget to keep working in the field you'll need to keep a B average understand.

Day: Yes sir what about basketball?

Grissom: On Game nights you'll be coming to work after the game.

This Chapter will Continued Sorry about the wait.


	6. After the party

Grissom: Okay with you Miss Scott.

Day: Please call me Day, Mr. Grissom.

Grissom: Just Grissom, Day?

Day: Short for Daytona, Sir and thank you for the job.

Grissom: Just Grissom, Day.

Day: Sorry sir, I mean Grissom I'm just nervous.

Catherine: Gil.

Grissom: Catherine meet Day Scott she our new CSI.

Catherine: Catherine Willows, nice to meet you I've heard so much about you. (Sticking out her hand.)

Day: Daytona Scott nice to meet you too. Unfortunate I have never heard that much about you. (Shaking her hand)

Sara: Sara Sidle.

Day: Day Scott um Grissom when do I start?

Grissom: Tonight.

Brass: Tonight what?

Grissom: Day Scott starts.

Brass: Great, She good so I've heard. (Chuckling)

Day: Detective Brass it's nice to see you again. (Smiling)

Nick: How do two know each other?

Brass: Day has had an internship at the police station for eight years now.

Day: Yea started at none years old.

Brass: We even had her in the field a few times.

Day: That's alright.

Grissom: That's how you got this job Brass' recommendation and more importantly you're analyzing skills.

Day: Thank you Grissom.

Grissom: We need to do a profanely test today.

Day: Ok, Jay come here are you ok with this I mean being in the apartment alone? When I get my first check come I'll make your fears go away.

Jay: Yea Day it's cool and thanks.

Warrick: What do you mean by that Day?

Day: We live in a really run down apartment I mean extremely run down, broken windows, the door is broken in half. Wires and installation exposed, the Refrigerator and stove are broken, no running water and no heat. Also it smells like a dog and litter died in every room.

Nick: Why do you live there then?

Day: It's the only place we could afford barely. Besides Jay and I only needed or wanted well other then each other was a roof over our heads. No matter how shitty it is. (Looking Nick square in the eye.)

Nathan: Day you and Jay can stay at the beach house until your first check and or when you have to work and Jay doesn't want to be alone.

Day and Jay: Thanks Nate.


	7. The First Case Part 1

**Disclaimer Scene taken from csi season 5 Who Shot Sherlock?**

A few week work at the lab. One night As I walked thought the Lab when Nick and Warrick called out to me.

Nick: Day, Griss wants to see you in his office.

Warrick: Like Now!

Day: (sigh) Okay let's get this over with. (As I knock on Grissom's Office door.) Grissom you wanted to see me.

Griss?

The Ballistic Dummy turned with a sign on its Chest saying "YOU PASSED"

Catherine: Congratulation Day

Nick: Way to go Day.

Warrick: Damn Girl, I always know you learned fast but CSI level one within your first month. I worked here for three months before I did.

Day: Ha thanks 'Rick.

Sara: Good Job.

Greg: Good Job? No Sara Great Job.

Day: Thank you to all of you.

Grissom: Time for Assessments

Nick: Griss!

Day: Okay.

Grissom: We only have two tonight. Cath, Sara and Greg you have a 428 at Tree Hill Elementary. Day, Nick & Warrick you three have a 419 at the Art Museum.

Day: Let's go.

At the scene of the 419.

Day: What do we have here Brass?

Brass: The Vic is 35 years old Stuart Campbell License say he from Charleston, SC.

Day: Who called it in?

Brass: One Karen Roe.

Day: Karen Roe? Nick would you question the witness please?

Nick: Sure Day. (He started walk away I called out to him)

Day: And Nick miss Roe has blood dripping off her hands. I'm going to check in with SuperDave.

Day: Hey 'rick

'Rick: Hey Day I'm go to take photos of the scene.

Day: Okay I'm going to go check out the body.

'Rick: You gotcha.

In side the Art Museum.

Day: Hey SuperDave Time and Cause please.

SuperDave: That's simple Day sliced in the throat with something Gold.

Day: Paint transfer. What's the Vic liver temp?

SuperDave: Temp. is 99 degrees. Death was ten minutes of us getting here

Day: The Killers still on him and Still here. We need to fume the body now. (Dashing out of the building) Nick Obtain the Roes.

Day fumed the body.

Nick & 'Rick: Need Help Day?

Day: How do you lift a finger prints off a body without smudging.

'Rick: here I'll show you.

Day: Actually 'Rick could just do it.

'Rick: Why?

Day: Because I'm go to be hands off until we get back to the Lab and told Grissom to take me off the case.

Nick: Why?

Day: You and 'Rick Know about my History.

Nick: Yea.

Day: Well our Witnesses / suspects are the People who abandon me and my Brother when we were two. Karen Roe is my mother if you can call that bitch a mother which means the others are my Uncles. I also don't want to compromise the case.

Half an hour later the three walked in to the Lab.

Day: Guys I'm go to talk to Griss now.

'Rick: Okay see you later and stop worrying he'll understand.

Day: Grissom can we talk? (Opening his office door.)

Griss: Sure Day, shut the door and sit down. (Once Day was sitting) What on your mind?

Day: I want you to take me off the case I'm on.

Griss: Why?

Day: Okay because father never wanted us. On our second birthday I woke up like any other normal day. Jay and I walked out of our room to find no one in the house but there was a note saying: Daytona and Jason, you two were the worst mistake I've ever made. We hate you two for ruining our lives. From Karen, Kris, Kyle and Kevin Roe. And I don't want to compromise the case

Griss: oh that's fine Day, You can help me with some experiments.

Day: Why does that scare me?

Griss: (As Griss said with a little evil smile.) I would have the slightest clue.

TBC. Please review and easy on the flames.


	8. The First Case Part II and Experiments

Firstly, let me say I'm sorry I haven't updated in years. However, hope you all understand that College comes before writing fan fiction. I also notice as I was reading the last chapter over I made a mistake in Grissom last line so I will fix that in this chapter. Okay now on with the story.

Previously on Roe, Scott Or Both.

_Day: Grissom can we talk? (Opening his office door.)_

_Griss: Sure Day, shut the door and sit down. (Once Day was sitting) What on your mind?_

_Day: I want you to take me off the case I'm on._

_Griss: Why?_

_Day: Okay because father never wanted us. On our second birthday I woke up like any other normal day. Jay and I walked out of our room to find no one in the house but there was a note saying: Daytona and Jason, you two were the worst mistake I've ever made. We hate you two for ruining our lives. From Karen, Kris, Kyle and Kevin Roe. And I don't want to compromise the case_

_Griss: oh that's fine Day, You can help me with some experiments._

_Day: Why does that scare me?_

_Griss: (As Griss said with a little evil smile.) I wouldn't have the slightest clue._

**Chapter 8: first Case part II and Experiments**

Day: OoKay, What do you want me to do Griss? (Asked nervously)

Griss: Day don't take this the wrong way buy how tall are you and how much do you weigh?

Day: My height is about 5'7 and I weigh about 100 lbs, Griss Why?

Griss: Let me explain mine and Catherine's case to you, we have a seventeen year old, who is approximately your height and weight. Our victim was found in the bathroom of the Lucky Diamond Night Club but we're not sure if that the primary scene yet or not. Doc Ribbons found odd long oval bruise on both her forearms and we also need to found out if our Jane Doe was conscious or Unconscious going in to the club.

Day: Well, that not a lot to go on. There are so many factors we don't have to make sold experiment. One massive critical variable we don't have is the Unsub's (unknown subject) height and weight that can make all the different on the able to subdue the victim. Nor do we know if there was one that one unsubs.

Griss: I know but that's all we have as of now?

Day: Actually, we may have more then we think. What did Doc Robbins say the D.O.D. and the T.O.D. were? Did she have her cell phone on her?

Griss: Al said date of death was April 10, 2007 and time of death was 17:30 (5:30 PM). We didn't find her cell phone. Why?

Day: She's a seventeen year old who may not have gone home and Griss teenage live on their cell phone they are rarely way from them. So someone is miss this girl, Let's check missing person reports.

Three hours later

Day: Griss, I found your girl brown hair, blue eyes and the small star shaped birthmark on chin. Her name's Amy Langley live in Raleigh, NC, lived at 109 south street. She was a senior at Raleigh high school and she on the varsity gymnastic team.

Griss: Good I'll call Catherine and have her go and talk to her parent.

Day: Grissom there's something else says there her mother is Crystal Langley nee Matthews who name you should recognize she one of the top defense attorneys in the state and her father is Marine Corps Major Gunnery Sergeant (MGySgt.) Mike Langley. It also says that this report was made a month ago. You should have Catherine ask if anything was go on in that time.

Griss (on his phone): Hey Catherine, Day id our victim as Amy Langley live in Raleigh, NC, lived at 109 south street. I need you to go and talk to her parents Crystal Langley a defense attorney and MGySgt Mike Langley of the Marine Corps find out what going on before Amy went missing.

Catherine: Got it Gil.

Gil: Okay, new figure out these bruises.

Day: We know Amy was strong she was a gymnast so she was strong and flexible. She would've tried to get away. Okay we need to get a few dummies and tools.

Griss: Get to it.

After four hours, ten dummies and twenty tools later.

Day: Grissom I figure out what make the bruises, the middle of the bruise on was a handprint. The way her attacker was holding on to her their thumb would be on the underside of Amy forearm. I ready called Doc Robbins to see if he could got a print, he said Warrick is with him now check on his victim and that they would see if there is a print (Just then Warrick walks in with a print and hands it to Grissom). Also, The tool that makes the rest of the bruising was a belt there is an impression of the buckle in the bruising.

Griss: Great work Day.

Day: Hey I was thinking the Lucky Diamond Night Club opens at six, so someone had to be there early to starting thing up like the bar and kitchen so the chef had be there along with the bartender. The bartender also happens to be the owner of the club. Did he happen to say anything like when he got to work?

Griss: Yea I talk to him his name is Aaron Chrising, he said that he had the only key to the club and that he was running late, he arrived at 5:45.

Day: So arrive fifth teen minute after a seventeen-year-old girl supposedly dies in his club bathroom. Sound off to me.

Griss: Since we haven't give scene back. Let's go see if it as more to tell us.


End file.
